swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jabed
|Wzrost= |Waga= |Włosy= Brak |Oczy=Turkusowe |Skóra = Zielona |Cyber = |Era = Era Upadku Republiki| |Przynależność = |Ranga= *Młodzik (dawniej) *Padawan (dawniej) *Rycerz Jedi (dawniej) |Status= |Mistrzowie = *Tarados Gon (dawniej) *Roth-Del Masona (dawniej) |Uczniowie = |Rodzina = *Jorun Turan (Ojciec) *Oin'Mara Turan (matka) |Relacje = Hera Syndulla |Broń = Miecz świetlny |Występowanie = Star Wars Rebels: Special Movie }} 'Jabed '– Twi'lekański Jedi mieszkający na , urodzony w 40 BBY i zmarły między 3 BBY, a 2 BBY. Historia Wczesne Życie Nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy trenował w Świątyni Jedi, wiadomo jednak że świetnie posługiwał się mieczem świetlnym. Pierwsze Misje Brentalan IV Jego pierwsza misja odbyła się na Brentalan IV, gdzie jako młodzik był świadkiem ataku na lekki krążownik Republiki. Jego Mistrzem był Tarados Gon. W trakcie bitwy statek Jedi został uszkodzony, Jabed i jego mistrz użyli kapsuł do ucieczki w ostatniej chwili, gdy statek został uszkodzony. Również część pojazdu trafiła na Brentalan IV. Kiedy wylądowali na planecie, Twi'lek i Gon otrzymali zadanie: Muszą pokonać Dartha Qouirusa. Po walce z nim, we wraku ich krążownika, Jedi wygrali bitwę. Moraband Jabed z mistrzem lecieli na Moraband, ich misja polegała na schwytaniu Wata Tambora. Podczas podróży przeszkodził im jednak Łowca Nagród Jango Fett, lecz kiedy dotarli na miejsce gdzie pojawił się Wat, tam również pojawił się Jango. Kiedy Tarados zadał ostateczny cios Jango, ten otrzymał tylko kilka obrażeń, a następnie uciekł, podobnie jak Wat. Jabed rzucił jednak mieczem, co spowodowało upadek statku Wata do przepaści. Kariera Padawana Bitwa o Geonosis Padawan przybył ratować Anakina Skywalkera, Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Padme Amidale. Po uratowaniu ich, pierwszy raz widział zabitych jedi np. Que -Mars Redath-Gon, Coleman Trebor, Ur-Sema Du i innych członków zakonu. Kiedy ich kanonierka zbliżała się na ziemie, jeden z droidów-pająków zestrzelił kanonierkę Taradosa Gon, co spowodowało śmierć mistrza. Przedtem jednak, Tarados przekazał swemu padawanowi, że znajdzie swojego nowego mistrza. Twi'lek jako jedyny przeżył zestrzelenie kanonierki. Bitwa o Christophsis Kiedy Anakin Skywlaker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Roth-Del Masona i Jabed kontynuowali atak, podczas bitwy przyjeciał statek a w nim Padawanka - Asoka Tano, początkowo Anakin niechiał uczyć ją, ale Obi-Wan powiedział że musi, Jabed odparł że tak samo był z jego Mistrzem, lecz wtedy był adeptem.Kiedy Anakin i Asoka przedzielali atak separatystów, Obi-Wan oszukuje Whorma Loathsoma, on pyta mistrz czy tak na serio?, a on odpowiada że się zgrywa, lecz kiedy podejrzał plan obi-wana, chciał go zastrzelić, lecz kiedy osłony były wyłączone, to Jabed przyłączył się do "zabawy" i wraz Ob-Wanem i jego mistrzem Whorm został zamknięty. Druga Bitwa o Geonosis Wraz z Rothem-Del Masonem, Kid-Adi Mindi, Aaylo Securą oraz z Shaak Ti walczyli z droidami. Bitwy na trzech planetach (Bitwa kosmo-naziemna) Hyporii Atak na statek Jabed z mistrzem Roth-Del Masomo wraz Kid-Adi Mundim, Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos oraz Kit Fisto lecieli krążownikiem Republiki, lecz Statek Separatystów Hrabiego Dooku niszczy ich statek i spada na atmosferę planety.Krótko po tym okazało się że jedi przeżyli i wysłano Generała Grieveasa do zniszczenia floty ostatecznie. Zebranie się Wszyscy Jedi który poprzytomnieli zebrali się do ataku na armię, lecz Jabed jako jedyny był przeciw bo taka wielka armia droidów może zabić kilku Jedi, inni Jedi się zgodzili, lecz z znikąd ciemnościach pojawił się Greviues. Walka pod wielkim wrakiem Grevieas zaatakował Jedi, równierz powodując przerwanie rozmowy do walki z nim, Quinlan zaczoł atak, lecz bez skódku inni jedi zaczeli walczyć, lecz Grevieas skoczył i Jedi gonili za nim zdrapali się część statku gdzie były cele więzienne, Shaak Ti zaczeła atakować , lecz Greavies użył miecza świetlnego i przecioł rurę z której wyleciało powietrze.Jedi dezorientowali nie wiedząc gdzie zaatakuje wróg "zabił" Quinlana Vosa, potem też "zabił" Kit Fisto, lecz kiedy powietrze z rury wyleciało zaczeli atakować go.Potem Jabedowi udało się znaleść żródło życia Generała, lecz sam generał zauważył że chce go zniszczyć i uciek im. Jabiim Atak nad Jabiim Jabed wraz z Rothem-Del Masonem lecą na Jabiim, czyli kamienną planetę lecz separatyści byli pierwsi i zaczeł się Bitwa nad Jabiim, mistrz z Padawanem zniszczyli statki wroga, lecz kiedy mieli lecieć na planetę statek separatystów przeskodził im i powstanowili zniszczyć statek wroga. Niszczenie generatorów na Jabiim Po zniszczeniu statku Jabed i Roth-Del Masona mieli za zadanie zniszczyć generatory do wezwania sił republiki na planetę, po drodze obserwowała Asaj Ventress.Pewnym momencie Droid Komando udawał klona Droid Komandos miał pancerz klona z potrzedniej bitwy., lecz Roth po po akcencie poznał ze to Droid Komandos, jego padawan pytał skąd wiedział, jego mistrz odpowiadał że ma "jak to się mówi, własną intujicje", po tem dotarli na generatory, lecz ujawniła się Asaj i wtedy zaczeła się walka. Walka w przed generatorami Jabed wraz Mistrzem w kiedy walczyli z niom lecz asaj się nie podawała, lecz kiedy był ostateczny cios Jabed użył mocy i poraził ją tym powodując wyłączanie osłony. Ucieczka przed wybuchem Wypchanie Asaj spowodowało wybuch Generatorów.Ostatniej chwili przybył Kapitan Rex z Kapitanem Terry w ucieczce.Kiedy bohaterowie byli w przestrzeni kosmicznej, okazało się że Asaj Ventress przeżyła elektryzowanie się, Pilot kanonierki próbował zestrzelić statek wroga, lecz bez skutku, lecz oddział myśliwców ARC-170 zniszczyli statek Asaj. Kalamar Pilnowanie jednostek Przed bitwą, rada jedi oznaczyli Jabeda Rycerzem Jedi, który jako jedyny ma lecieć planetęKalamar z Kitem Fisto.Kit Fisto z swoin odziałem klonów wraz Kalamaramiami atakują baze podwodną separatystów, Jabed pilnuje statku i jest odpowiedzialny, Proniem i koniec bitwy KIedy Fisto z Kalamaramiani rzucili działo, wted ostatniej wchili wystrzelił promień, który sięgał nad wodą.Staki Republiki, o mało się nie zderzyli, później zastał koniec bitwy i wraz Kitem i Kalamaramiani opowiadali co się stało gdy był nad wodą. Bitwa o Mygeeto Na powiechszni oddział myśliwców leciała nad miasten niszcząc statki wroga, Jabed prowadził oddziały i odział 123 Batalionu Kanonierek, lecz podczas lotu Jabed uderzył o drążek falogwy i spad na moście.Jabed sam poradził z Droidami bez mistrza odkąd miał misje z Kitem Fisto na Kalamar.Zniszczył kilka po drodze oraz droidekę, kiedy klony spadochronowe i z Bataliononu 212 walczyły z średnim droidem-pajękiem to tym czasem Jabed dostał się na wieże i załatwił Tottę Marami, Mafitę Lenułer oraz Generała Lansjerów IG, lecz tem wysłał posiłki i zanin został zabity.Lancjerzy IG, śmigały po śmigaczach więc musiano wysłać Klonów Lancerów, Lancierzy IG niszczyli AT-ET oraz śmigacze klonów, lecz dowódca Lancjerów-Klonów Sir Ryszard atakował Lancerów IG.Tym czasem Jabed niszczył Droidy Bojowe typu B1 i B2 oraz B3, lecz Sir Ryczard niszcząc Commandora Lancierów IG i bitwa została wygrana przez 104, 501, 212, Oddziały Specjalne oraz Courańska Straż no i 442 Batalion. Kłótnia Kiedy krążowniki były w nadprzestrzeni Jabed chwalił się że wygrał wojne, bez mistrza, natomiast Roth-Del mówi że może i wygrał bez mistrza, ale może, zanim miał dokończyc zdanie Jabed mówi że nie potrzebuje mistrza, a ten krzyczy że ma iść i i nie go potrzebuje, jabed mówi "dobrze", a jego mistrz to samo.Staki wylatuje z z nadprzestrzeni, a Jabed leci swoin myśliwcem na Utapau.Tynmczasem rada Jedi zawiodła Roth-Del Masone że tylko rada Jedi może go wyrzucić, tak samo jak i jego padawnie że nie potrzebuje mistrza choć jest rycerzem jedi. zozmiajna że trzeba szukać jego Padawana.Każdy Jedi szukał na platach: Geonosis, Mygeeto, Felucia, Naboo, Tattoonie, Kasssyk oraz Utapau.Z jednemu Jedi Colemanowi Kcjanowi udało się namierzyć sygnał myśliwca Jabeda poczym mistrz szybko leciał na Utapau. Potyczka na Utapau Jabed wraz mieszkańcami planety mówią do niego że unas jest lepiej i mistrz jest jego nie potrzeby, lecz pojawił się Generał Greavies, który ma a zadanie zabić Jabeda dla Hrabiego Dooku, lecz ostatniej chwili przybywa Roth-Del Masona w swoin myśliwcu którym część zniszczył, wyskakuje i atakuje greviesa, lecz później zaczyna uciekać i mistrz z rycerzem jedi gonią go ścigaczem.Greavies jechając swoin pojeździe na potyka jedi, a Roht-Del Masina przecina pojazd, lecz Generał ostatniej chwili zmienia tryp "pająka" i docierają do wiatraków, które potem śmigło zostaje przepołowiona przez Roth-Del Masony i sprężyna w śmigłu rozciaga się i zniża, a greavies, lecz co się trzyma, a Roth-Del Masona walczy z nizmiyn,lecz ich śmigacz wpada w przepaść, ale ostatniej chwili łapają się lini z pojazdu Greaviesa, myśląc że spadali przepaść, kiedy greavius jest na ziemi, skacze swoin pojazdem, mistrz robi gest żeby rycerz jedi miał być cicho, Roth-Del Masona chce odciąć głowę, lecz Greavies się spodziewał co się zaczeła znów walka, wtedy Jabed wypad za linę, lecz Roth-Del Masona rzucił mieczem i jego pojazd się rozwalił, lecz on uciek mówiąc "Jeszcze się spotkamy! hahaha!" Rozkaz 66 Jabed i Roth-Del Masona byli świątyni Jedi, gdzie jego mistrz pokazał archiwa Jedi i regulamin Republiki Galaktycznej, kiedy Jabed, nacisną pokazał się Rozkaz 66, jego mistrz wyjaśnij że jest po to że jeśli Jedi zdradziły całą republikę to trzeba ich zamordować, lecz sam mistrz nie wie że po co jest, ale to wielka zagadka.Później po wykonaniu rozkazu, Roth-Del Masona pokazuje znów archiwalne wydarzenia, lecz Jabed wyczuł że ma kłopoty, natomiast mistrz odradził, ale potem zmienił zdanie i Jabed szybko pobiegł na ratunek, lecz nie spodziewał że będą atakować klony, wtedy klon się odwrócił lecz pomyślał że mu się przesłyszało. Jabed wysunął się troszeczkę wychylił się i zobaczył śmierć Depy. Jabed szybko poszedł do medytującego mistrza, mówi że Depa została zabita, mistrz wstaje i pogadza się że nie dała rady, lecz nagle pojawia się Gwardia Coruscańska, Roth-Del-Masona próbuje się bronić lecz przed śmiercią mówi do Jabeda że ma uciekać, lecz jest przeciw, ale mówi ze ma uciekać i zostaje zabity.Jabed ucieka nieużywanym Z-95 i leci na rodzinną planetę Ryloth. Era Imperium Ochrona planety Na rodzinnej planecie Ryloth, Jabed widział szturmowców powstanowił ratować biednych twi'leków.Kiedy Szturmowiec powiedział że mają oddawać jedzenie to Jabed zabił go a potem Szturmowcy inni zaczynali ostrzeliwać go, lecz Jabed też ich zabił, biedna Rodzinna Twi'leków podziękowała Jabedowi za uratowanie ich, a ten powiedział że" Przyjemność po mojej stronie". Przybycie rebeliantów W Między 3BBY, a 2BBY Rebelianci przybyli na rodzinną planetę Hery, gdzie potem zaatakowali ich szturmowcy, Ezra próbował się bronić swoją procą lecz bez skutecznie, nagle pojawił się tajemniczy Jedi-Twi'lek, który szybko zabił w jednym Szturmowców, wtedy nagle zobaczył Herę, i zaczął poczuć miłość do niej.Później po akcji Jedi przestawił się imieniem "Jabed" i pokazał swój dom i mieszkanie, potem znikąd pojawiła się Chava i przepowiedziała o odrodzeniu sithów i odrodzenia .Zeb jako jedyny był przeciw, lecz Jabed przypomniał do Darthie Qouirusie który miał kamien nieśmiertelności i był z ostatnich Sithów.Kanan pyta gdzie można go znaleść, a Chava odpowiada że sami go znajdą. mały|228x228px|Jabed przebrany za Szturmowca Przebranie za Szturmowców i walka Kanan i Jabed zastanawiali jak przejść do bazy.Jabed zapomniał poco tu są, natomiast Kanan przypomina że bo ładunek broni za czasów wojen klonów, którzy szturmowcy chcieli je przetopić, nagle Jabed zauważył szturmowców i potem powiedział że mogą za nich przebrać.Później Jabed i Kanan przebrali za Szturmowców, Szturmowiec pyta dlaczego "dziwnie zachowuje", ten mówi że jest najedzony i zapomniał, gdzie iść do swojego pokoje, nagle Szturmowiec zauważa charakterystyczne długie zwisające , wtedy domyślił się że to jeden Twi'leków, lecz Jabed użył miecz świetlnego i zabił go.Kanan pyta czy to miecz świetlny, Jabed wyjaśnia że domyśleli się i koniec przebieranek.Później Jabed zauważył ładunek, a one z Kananem zaczeli walczyć.Po wyeliminowaniu wszytkich nagle pojawił się Sith z gatunku Sith.Jabed skojarzył go że to ten sam który walczył 33 BBY, potem wraz z Kananem walczyli z nim, potem.Darth Qouirus przeciął rurę powodując że para wyleciała.Darth Qouirus chciał chciał zabić Kanana, lecz Jabed rzucił mieczem i jego miecz został zniszczony.Darth Qouirus poleciał wahadłowcem Imperialnym. Nowy Miecz Świetlny Jabed medytuje by stworzyć nowy miecz świetlny, tym czasem Ezra jest zdziwiony że tak się konstruuje się miecz świetlnym, Kanan wyjaśnia że miecz jest dopasowany do własnego zachowania, a konstruowanie może trwać nawet miesiąc Ezra pyta czy Jabed stworzy nowy miecza świetlny w miesiąc, Kanan mówi że nie wie ale od niego zależy. Twon Keete Namierzanie Sitha Chopper zawierzył Sitha, który był układzie Twon Keete, lecz mogli przeżyć tylko Zabrakowie lecz Sabin wyjaśniła że trzeba mieć maskę do oddychania na Twon Keete.Później Kanan i Jabed byli gotowi na próbował wyjaśnić że kocha Herę lecz nie przeszło go i szybko z Chopperem polecieli na Twon Keete. mały|253x253px|Jabed na Twon Keete Przeprawa przez "straszną" planetę Kanan i Jabed przybyli na planetę, lecz również mieli pasażera na gapę, czyli Ezrę.Kanan mówi że nie nie powinien tu leciec, lecz Ezra poprawa że nie mówił o zakazie na lot Twon Keete nagle pojawił się latająca kreatura z którą Jabed szybko się rozprawił.Podczas przeprawy Jedi napotkali mięsożerną roślinę która chciała ich zjeść, na początek z jad Jabeda.Później Jabed zniszczył ją od środka. Walka i śmierć Po napotkaniu na mięsożerną roślinę napotkali Dartha Qouirusa, który zaczeli walczyć.Darth Qouirus zaatakował pierwszy, Ezra próbował użyć procy, lecz Qouirus użył mocy i rzucił nim.Podczas walki Qouirus zniszczył część maski, lecz Jabed i tak jeszcze walczył.Sith obezwładnij Kanana, lecz Jabed próbował dalej walczyć Darth Qouirus użył z jednych mieczy i wetną go w środek korpusu, przed śmiercią Jabed powiedział że Kananowi że kocha Herę poczyć Qouirus wyłączył miecz.Mimo że Jabed bał się powiedzieć Herze że ją kocha to i tak był gotów się poświęcić. Ciekawostki * Jabed był ujrzany w kreatorze kiedy TomekRSiTS chciał przenieś go do swfanon, tym równie zmieniła się koncepcja jego filmu. ** TomekRSiTS pomyślał też że idealną dziewczyną była Hera. * W Niekanonicznym pojawieniach zalicza się: Star Wars Geonosis, Star Wars Dark Side: Invasion of Naboo, Star Wars Dark Side: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Dark Side: Battle of the Orto Plutona i LEGO Star Wars:Kłopoty na Mygeeto. * Jabed jako jedyny mężczyzna Twi'lek ma żeńskie Lekku. * Jabed bardzo lubi Mainurany, co można dowiedzieć się Star Wars: Encyklopedia postaci+Star Wars Rebels:Special Movie. Przypisy Kategoria:Jedi ery upadku Republiki Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Twi'lekowie